Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/03 September 2016
00:00:02 Pxndx Clxus: ya está oscureciendo u.u 00:00:08 Pxndx Clxus: otro día que termina 00:00:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 00:00:33 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Mira na más esa hermosa vista del sol asomándose en la tierra... :'v 00:00:48 Pxndx Clxus: see 00:01:07 Pxndx Clxus: si no tuvieramos atmósfera así serían los amaneceres 00:02:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, "alsa tu cabeza wabizque" (d9) 00:02:33 Pxndx Clxus: ya no hay a quien kickear 00:02:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Kickea a... Blitz, ¿te ofreces :c ? 00:03:00 Pxndx Clxus: ahora si Varuna se molestó seguramente 00:03:03 HumanoidPikachu: me auto kickeo 00:03:10 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. /// 00:03:12 HumanoidPikachu: !kick>HumanoidPikachu 00:03:17 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 00:03:24 Super Varuna: (lol) 00:03:30 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 00:03:38 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja qué?? 00:03:40 HumanoidPikachu: !kick>HumanoidPikachu 00:03:45 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por R2-Z73. /// 00:03:49 Pxndx Clxus: es el lag jajaja sigue aquí 00:03:51 HumanoidPikachu: >:V 00:03:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pls 00:03:58 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Maldito lag. 00:04:07 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 00:04:14 HumanoidPikachu: lag (d9) 00:04:17 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Kickeen a Varu xdxd Bueno ya (serio) 00:04:44 Pxndx Clxus: me das permiso de kickearte Varu?? 00:04:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Lo intento kickear y aparece " ~ ~ " :v 00:05:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un momento... 00:05:31 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Si Araos puede usar el bot para banear admins, significa que io igual? O Araos es el unico con ese poder? (serio) 00:05:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Supongo que todos. 00:05:46 Pxndx Clxus: prueba 00:05:49 HumanoidPikachu: ~ ~ significa "ÑaÑam" :v 00:05:55 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Eso quiere decir que... 00:06:06 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo también estoy en riesgo :c 00:06:21 Pxndx Clxus: quieres que veamos Minase?? 00:06:32 Minase Kirishima-Rei: u.u 00:06:38 HumanoidPikachu: _op_e 00:11:47 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:11:53 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que racista Araos... :v 00:12:10 Pxndx Clxus: le cambiaron el nombre a Oghma 00:12:27 Pxndx Clxus: ay no, si dicen que ese Obama y la Michel son bien malos 00:12:33 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Varu ya te pidió perdón Araos? 00:15:00 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:15:06 Super Varuna: No Minase 00:15:17 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:15:24 Super Varuna: Pero no importa 00:15:28 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:15:37 R2-Z73: ¡Hola BRAIAN.FINN, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:15:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Creo que no entendiste... :v Tú le tendrías que pedir perdón a Araos ):v 00:16:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No le agradeciste por el regalo que te dio... ):v 00:16:26 Pxndx Clxus: porqué el bot sólo le da la bienvenida a Finn el humano?? 00:16:38 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:16:45 R2-Z73: ¡Hola BRAIAN.FINN, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:16:57 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:17:07 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:17:13 R2-Z73: ¡Hola BRAIAN.FINN, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:17:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueno ya, Varu, perdona a Araos, así es el :'v 00:17:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: él* 00:17:38 Pxndx Clxus: si, perdóname o te kickeo 00:17:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos... ¬¬ 00:18:27 Super Varuna: "Disculpa" y estare ausente 00:18:38 Pxndx Clxus: sabes que te quiero mucho Varunita, perdon 00:18:47 Pxndx Clxus: feo lag, demasiado tarde 00:19:54 Pxndx Clxus: me odiará por siempre 00:21:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :/ 00:23:22 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:33:18 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:33:30 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:33:36 R2-Z73: ¡Hola BRAIAN.FINN, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:33:54 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:34:00 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 00:34:07 R2-Z73: ¡Hola BRAIAN.FINN, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:34:29 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 00:37:58 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 00:43:36 Pxndx Clxus: alguien dijo que kassia es la hija de uriel 00:44:10 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:44:17 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:46:00 /// TakashiFC28 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:46:50 TakashiFC28: Hola amigos o/ 00:48:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola Taka n.n 00:48:40 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, "alza tu cabeza wabizque (d9) " 00:48:58 TakashiFC28: Quien es Araos? :v 00:49:06 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pxndx. 00:50:14 TakashiFC28: Ahhhhh 00:51:23 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos me ignoró... 00:52:16 Pxndx Clxus: perono hay a quien kickear 00:52:32 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, ¿te ofreces? :'v 00:52:37 Pxndx Clxus: hola toshiba 00:52:42 Pxndx Clxus: cómo estás?? 00:52:54 TakashiFC28: Subiré a Vadamagma al 130 (c8) (derp) 00:52:55 Pxndx Clxus: takashi* 00:53:04 Pxndx Clxus: autocorrector 00:53:12 TakashiFC28: :'v 00:53:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Kickea a Taka por presumir (?) 00:53:29 TakashiFC28: Bien gracias a Dios Pxnda, y tu? 00:53:30 Pxndx Clxus: pero te das cuenta que si lo haces en tus mazmorras vas a pelear con monstruos de nivel 130'' 00:53:33 Pxndx Clxus: ?? 00:53:38 TakashiFC28: Enserio? 00:54:08 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:54:40 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:54:47 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:54:54 TakashiFC28: (:3) 00:54:58 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja alza tu cabeza Wabizque!!! 00:55:03 Pxndx Clxus: !kick>Super Varuna>1>Prueba2 00:55:06 TakashiFC28: Cual es su objetivo en el Laberinto? 00:55:10 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:55:17 TakashiFC28: No Blitz, no 00:55:22 Pxndx Clxus: it didn't work!!! 00:55:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Si Taka, si. :I 00:55:30 /// Supermantenido123 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:55:43 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Supermantenido123, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:55:46 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja como las paletas taka taka 00:55:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Super 2.0 o/ 00:55:59 Pxndx Clxus: o las pelotas taka taka 00:56:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: O como la cobra taka taka. 00:56:14 Supermantenido123: entre un firti y un draza quien gana? 00:56:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Es la cobra asesina, que se ha escapado de una piscina xdxdxd 00:56:17 TakashiFC28: ._. 00:56:26 Pxndx Clxus: Hola Super 2.0 bienvenido a la wiki 00:56:27 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Draza. 00:56:38 Pxndx Clxus: Draza 00:56:44 Pxndx Clxus: Flirti no es tan cul 00:56:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Te retaron a decir algo de esa canción no Blitz? .v 00:56:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Dios, como amo esa canción :'v 00:56:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Sep 00:56:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Me la pongo en mi perfil? :v 00:56:58 /// Supermantenido123 ha salido del chat /// 00:57:12 Pxndx Clxus: por favor 00:57:19 /// Supermantenido123 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:57:29 Supermantenido123: poque 00:57:30 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Supermantenido123, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:57:34 Pxndx Clxus: y cuánto llevas jugando Takashi?? 00:57:37 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Mejores ataques y mejores efectos, nada más simple que eso. 00:57:42 /// Supermantenido123 ha salido del chat /// 00:57:49 /// Supermantenido123 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:57:59 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Supermantenido123, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:57:59 /// Supermantenido123 ha salido del chat /// 00:58:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya callate R2 ):v 00:58:20 /// Supermantenido123 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:58:28 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Supermantenido123, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 00:58:35 Supermantenido123: porque gana 00:58:40 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya te dije. 00:58:46 Supermantenido123: sifirti tiene curacion 00:58:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Mejores ataques y mejores efectos. 00:58:52 Pxndx Clxus: porque tiene mejores skills!!! 00:58:58 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 00:59:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Sinceramente veo inescesario que el bot de la bienvenida en el chat, ya que con solo recargar la pagina vuelve a repetir el mensaje, y nosotros ya damos las bienvenidas. (serio) 00:59:09 Pxndx Clxus: sabes quien más tiene curación?? 00:59:24 Pxndx Clxus: Treezard y no por eso es mejor que Firesaur 00:59:39 Supermantenido123: lo es 00:59:45 Pxndx Clxus: ah si?? 00:59:54 Pxndx Clxus: esplíkame 00:59:57 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, ¿ya te pusiste la canción .v ? 01:00:06 Pxndx Clxus: si blits, quiero oirla 01:00:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La estoy poniendo 01:00:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Araos, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sX6KqcXgJvI :v 01:00:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Vamoh' a llamarle la cobra taka taka a Takashi 7w7 01:00:40 Pxndx Clxus: que no sea uno de esos videos de gemidos por favor 01:00:43 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 01:00:50 Pxndx Clxus: ya una vez me la hizo BranDaniMB 01:00:54 Minase Kirishima-Rei: xD 01:00:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No lo es Araos, no te haria eso <3 01:01:07 Supermantenido123: no va con el firesaur 01:01:11 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja!!!! 01:01:29 Pxndx Clxus: la cobra taka taka 01:01:40 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja!!! me meo 01:02:12 Pxndx Clxus: mira la canción Takashi!!! 01:02:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: https://youtu.be/sX6KqcXgJvI?t=1m2s Momento epico 01:03:09 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 01:03:17 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Alejndro10, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 01:03:18 Pxndx Clxus: se escapó de una piscina 01:03:29 Alejndro10: Oigan me pueden decir cuales son los L que pueden poseer que no sea hablilidad especial? 01:03:33 Pxndx Clxus: Hola Papú 01:03:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Eggeater es uno 01:03:52 Minase Kirishima-Rei: "Achin danoblakium defarigo "the jungles every" calgon divar " be loves also have any" tafro ambanequi tu "one of them a taka taka to count running" taka taka to count to running" taka trraka taka es la cobria taka taka... Y ia paso, creo que eso es lo que dice en el minuto 1:03 de la canción :v 01:03:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: En verdad, hay muchos 01:03:58 Minase Kirishima-Rei: paro* 01:04:09 Alejndro10: Cuales son los mejores 01:04:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: White Pandalf, Eggeater, etc 01:04:18 Supermantenido123: muchos 01:04:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Eggeater x3 (yaoming) 01:04:28 Alejndro10: tengo 350 gemas espero un descuento para un monster de efectos 01:04:43 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Eggeater, WP, Galante, Violet, Lilysha :v 01:04:51 Pxndx Clxus: compra Violet o a Galante 01:05:01 Alejndro10: Que dicen de mommy 01:05:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Entonces espera a Eggeater x4, Galante o Violet, son muy buenos de efectos (serio) 01:05:04 Pxndx Clxus: te servirán después para cruces y poseen 01:05:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Blitz_el_Zhiklopudo Listo (serio) 01:05:51 Supermantenido123: alguien sabe porque el mapa de aventuras se desconfiguro, y los nivel de los boss son algo de 40 01:05:54 Minase Kirishima-Rei: La canción de Taka es hermosa 7_7 01:05:58 Pxndx Clxus: jenial!!! 01:06:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿algo de 40...? 01:06:13 Pxndx Clxus: en qué juegas?? 01:06:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿No sabías xD ? 01:06:15 Supermantenido123: si 01:06:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mantenido, como que se desconfiguro? 01:06:19 Supermantenido123: 50 01:06:26 Supermantenido123: asi bajos pero 01:06:28 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No Minase, no sabia (okay) 01:07:00 Supermantenido123: como lo arreglo 01:07:04 Pxndx Clxus: tienen nivel 50 0 50 de vida?? 01:07:09 Supermantenido123: lvl 01:07:13 Supermantenido123: papu 01:07:16 TakashiFC28: Pxndx, ya llevo 2 años jugando y en la wiki creo que un año 01:07:28 Pxndx Clxus: entonces mátalos como a un prro 01:07:39 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Llevas 2 años en la wiki Taka taka >:'v 01:07:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Más que yo... 01:07:44 Pxndx Clxus: oh, creo que nunca te había visto 01:07:47 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 01:07:57 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 01:08:04 Supermantenido123: y es aburrido 01:08:08 Supermantenido123: quiero que se arregle 01:08:08 Pxndx Clxus: en el juego llevo tres años 01:08:14 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo 4 Bv 01:08:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Minase, en teoria es mejor 01:08:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: En menos tiempo conseguiste un cargo. :v 01:08:28 Alejndro10: Oye saben cuantas celulas minimas necesito para crear un monster en que tengo 70 de varuna 01:08:29 Supermantenido123: yo 1 01:08:30 TakashiFC28: Entré cuando Thorder y Light Spirit eran admins (derp) 01:08:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que uno, como 5 (yaoming) 01:08:38 Supermantenido123: 100 01:08:44 Supermantenido123: celulas 01:08:50 Pxndx Clxus: 100 sélulas 01:08:55 Alejndro10: 100 Me faltan 30 que mal 01:08:58 TakashiFC28: Células* 01:09:05 Pxndx Clxus: hace mucho tiempo 01:09:07 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Conociste a Light Taka? o.O 01:09:10 Alejndro10: entonces las tengo que comprar 01:09:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Light era admin? 01:09:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sí. 01:09:20 Pxndx Clxus: yo llegué después de la desparición de Light Spirit 01:09:23 Pxndx Clxus: si 01:09:26 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Al igual que Darkzgul. 01:09:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Como llego a ser admin si viendo sus contribuciones no aporto tanto a la wiki? O.o 01:09:39 Pxndx Clxus: igual Thorder/Aldai 01:09:44 Pxndx Clxus: Aldair* 01:09:57 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿No aportó? Era una pokémonico, se ganó su rango a pulso de comentarios :v 01:10:09 Pxndx Clxus: ella mantenía regulada la conducta en los artículos 01:10:12 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (Comentarios bastante malhumorados). 01:10:21 Super Varuna: Ale, pronto se podra regalar celulas a los compañeros de tu equipo, tal vez ellos te puedan dar algunas :v 01:10:25 Pxndx Clxus: también hizo varias ediciones 01:10:39 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Imagina que era como yo pero sin el sarcasmo y un poco más mala con los usuarios... :v 01:10:45 Pxndx Clxus: no como ustedes pero para ese entonces su número era considerable 01:10:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Osea que cualquiera en el pasado de la wiki si comentaba mucho, podria ser admin? (serio) 01:11:04 Pxndx Clxus: no 01:11:16 Pxndx Clxus: Ale fue muy selectivo respecto a dar cargos 01:11:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ahh. :v 01:11:37 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, si miras bien su perfil tiene más de 2.000 ediciones. 01:11:56 Pxndx Clxus: ArturSkuller intentó obtener un cargo mediante ediciones pero no lo logró 01:12:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y ustedes crean que Light volvera algun dia? (serio) 01:12:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 90% comentario, 1% perfil y 9% correcciones :v 01:12:19 Pxndx Clxus: no volverá 01:12:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nel. 01:12:31 Pxndx Clxus: según la inf que me compartió VadamagmaLV100 01:12:52 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ale171 siempre molestaba con "Marian Spirit"... ¬¬ 01:12:54 Pxndx Clxus: Takashi, tienes 28 años?? 01:13:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 01:13:01 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bows ni sabe de ella :v 01:13:11 Pxndx Clxus: yo también llegué a pensar que eras tú 01:13:14 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Entró casi al mismo tiempo que yo y se hacía el que la conocía xD 01:13:22 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 01:13:29 Alejndro10: Y ahora? 01:13:35 Pxndx Clxus: pensé que le habían platicado al respecto 01:13:56 Pxndx Clxus: yo no la conocí pero Ale me platicó de ella 01:14:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ese men se enteró de todos los secretos del universo en menos de 7 días... .v 01:14:06 Pxndx Clxus: jajajaja 01:14:25 Minase Kirishima-Rei: A mi me contó Aldair sobre eia .v 01:14:26 Pxndx Clxus: Vada Gossip Girl 01:14:39 Pxndx Clxus: ya no he visto a Aldair 01:14:45 Pxndx Clxus: ni he ido a wiki rumores 01:15:02 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 01:15:09 Pxndx Clxus: qué pasó Papú 01:15:37 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, Varu, Bran y Pika fueron los que se perdieron de un mont´n de cosas zhidas que hacíamos... .v 01:15:43 Minase Kirishima-Rei: montón* 01:15:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Stupid acento :v 01:15:55 Pxndx Clxus: sí 01:16:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Como cuando hacíamos las mega cadenas de spam... e__e 01:16:16 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 01:16:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: O el boliche a Bows era extremo. O kickeabamos a Peggy cuando cantaba. O Dinero molestaba a Bows y Ebe... 01:16:52 Pxndx Clxus: :v x1 01:16:55 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que lindos momentos :v 01:16:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Peggy cantando, k 01:17:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Era lo más horrible que se podía ver. 01:17:14 Pxndx Clxus: recuerdan cómo cantaba?? 01:17:18 /// Supermantenido123 ha salido del chat /// 01:17:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ;__; 01:17:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos >:'v 01:17:32 Pxndx Clxus: holis cacerolis 01:17:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No me hagas kickearte Araos... ;-; 01:17:43 Pxndx Clxus: soy yo Piggy Rossanha Bombu 01:17:48 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 01:17:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Minase, no pls :'v 01:18:01 Pxndx Clxus: T.T 01:18:05 Pxndx Clxus: porqué??? 01:18:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Acuerdate de que Araos tiene el poder de banear a quien sea con el bot E_E 01:18:07 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Tengo trauma con esa niña o niño, perdón u.u 01:18:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Casi me banean por su culpa :'c 01:18:23 Pxndx Clxus: ya no porque pika apagó el sistema 01:18:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Y me dijo que no tenía infancia u_u 01:18:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (u.u) 01:18:55 Alejndro10: Oigan cuando uno no participa en guerra de equipo porque entro ante de la preparacion le dan puntos ? 01:19:04 Pxndx Clxus: no 01:19:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nope. 01:19:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nel 01:19:31 Alejndro10: Ajuro tengo qeu hacer 1 minimo 01:19:33 Minase Kirishima-Rei: De hecho, si van al muro de Dani, hay mensajes de Peggy pidiéndole ayuda. 01:19:55 Pxndx Clxus: a mi me dejó regalos 01:20:01 Pxndx Clxus: imágenes mal editadas 01:20:13 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nunca superaré lo que le dijo a Dani por MP sobre mi... 01:20:21 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja qué le dijo?? 01:20:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos jajaja 01:20:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No lo quiero recordar. 01:20:36 Pxndx Clxus: o.o 01:20:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Da penita :'v 01:20:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Regalar imagenes mal editadas... a quien me recuerda :'v 01:20:50 Pxndx Clxus: o-o 01:21:06 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, tus imágenes no estaban mal editadas <3 01:21:09 Pxndx Clxus: a mi me traumaba su vida 01:21:18 Pxndx Clxus: o lo que me contaba 01:21:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :'v <3 01:21:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Aún sigo teniendo ese hermoso regalo que me diste en mi cumple n.n 01:21:32 Pxndx Clxus: pero si me daba cosita, pobrecillo 01:21:51 Pxndx Clxus: a mi el profe me regaló una imagen de 9 bits o algo así 01:21:57 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un momento, empezamos hablando de la Cobra Taka Taka y ahora sobre Peggy e imagenes? :v 01:22:14 Alejndro10: Tienen novias? 01:22:18 Pxndx Clxus: es lo bonito de xat 01:22:19 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No. 01:22:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Tengo novio V: 01:22:29 Pxndx Clxus: yo sólo una :v 01:22:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que es distinto claro :v 01:22:34 Alejndro10: Ah ya estaba pensado mal 01:23:02 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Me perturbaba realmente Peggy. 01:23:17 Pxndx Clxus: Vadamagama lo aguantaba muy bien 01:23:39 TakashiFC28: Pxndx 01:23:49 Pxndx Clxus: si takashi?? 01:23:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Le decía a Dani "te quiero" "te amo" y cosas perturbadoras así. Lo que me intriga y me asusta, es que a mi también me decía cosas así... (._.) 01:23:52 TakashiFC28: Porqué dices que tengo 28 años? jajajajajaja 01:24:03 Pxndx Clxus: por el 28 01:24:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿De qué maldito sexo era ese men o women ):v ? 01:24:20 Pxndx Clxus: a mi me confesaba cosas 01:24:21 TakashiFC28: No, es la fecha de mi cumpleaños (derp) 01:24:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Minase, pero si Araos nos dice lo mismo O.o 01:24:36 Pxndx Clxus: que era niño pero necesitaba que lo trataran como una chica 01:24:36 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Dentro de 28 años cumples 1 año? o.O 01:24:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: jajaja 01:24:48 TakashiFC28: 28 de Enero del 2004 01:24:52 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, pero eran cosas más... perturbadoras. 01:24:54 TakashiFC28: Tengo 12 años :'v 01:24:57 Pxndx Clxus: eres de 2004?? 01:25:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: . . . 01:25:02 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 01:25:09 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Emm... (badpokerface) 01:25:28 Pxndx Clxus: yo les digo eso de broma 01:25:34 Minase Kirishima-Rei: "Dani, debo decirte algo... creo que me gusta marianita" No dormí toda la noche por esa frase. 01:25:41 TakashiFC28: Si, siempre soy el más pequeño de todos los grupos a los que voy :( 01:25:55 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 01:26:08 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Alejndro10, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 01:26:10 TakashiFC28: Hasta en mi salón soy el menor :'v 01:26:10 Pxndx Clxus: no eres el más pequeño de aquí Takashi 01:26:22 TakashiFC28: Quien es menor? 01:26:25 Pxndx Clxus: alguien de aquí tiene 10 años 01:26:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, a lo que voy es que Peggy no decía esas frases con amistad y amor de amigos, si no cosas más lejos... :'v 01:26:30 Pxndx Clxus: está en el chat 01:26:33 Alejndro10: tengo 12 01:26:36 Minase Kirishima-Rei: El mayor es Bows, tiene 81. 01:26:47 Pxndx Clxus: alguien tiene 10 añitos 01:26:53 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 01:26:53 Pxndx Clxus: si 01:26:59 Pxndx Clxus: bous tiene 81 01:26:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Minase pls 01:27:30 TakashiFC28: Ebe? 01:27:44 Pxndx Clxus: yo no diré nada al respecto 01:27:51 Pxndx Clxus: quizá hasta sea yo 01:28:06 Pxndx Clxus: creen que tengo diez años?? 01:28:28 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 01:28:51 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Peggy tenía 11 o 12 creo. 01:28:57 Pxndx Clxus: onse 01:28:59 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Con eso ia digo todo .v 01:29:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo me sentía infantil y enana cuando llegué. Tenía 15... (yaoming) 01:29:54 Pxndx Clxus: 200 dólares por la cuenta de jKG 01:30:08 Pxndx Clxus: no le doy ni un centavo 01:30:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Quien la compre y le venda todos los monstruos... 01:30:33 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja 01:30:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: 200 dolares para tener una cuenta que ni se puede usar en Guerras de alianza... 01:31:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Con tanto men nuevo, me siento muy vieja jugando ya. 01:31:16 Pxndx Clxus: recuerda que yo tengo 24 01:31:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 4 años son como 40 años trabajando en algún lugar... :'v 01:31:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Seguramente dira por qeu "Gaste mucho dinero en la cuenta", pero nadie le dijo que gastara el dinero en un juego. :v 01:31:43 Pxndx Clxus: jajajaja 01:31:54 Pxndx Clxus: algún chavito estafará a sus papás 01:32:17 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Varu, es tu oportunidad de comprar la cuenta de Joker (d9) 01:32:26 Pxndx Clxus: en una alianza que estuve un chico le robó la tarjeta de crédito a sus papás y se compró una zyla the faithful 01:32:34 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que rata. 01:32:36 Super Varuna: Para que la compraria? :v 01:32:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pls xd 01:32:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Para venderle todos los monstruos 7w7 01:32:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Para presumir, asi tenemos razon para banear (??? 01:33:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno ya. (serio) 01:33:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: +1.000.000 Blitz... 01:33:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Cierto, no pagaste tu apuesta Varu ):v 01:33:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: <3 01:33:34 Pxndx Clxus: cuál era el pago?? 01:33:39 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos, banéalo otra vez (???) 01:33:51 Pxndx Clxus: no puedo 01:33:56 Pxndx Clxus: pika no me dejó el poder 01:33:59 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (???) ):v 01:34:06 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ah cierto, eres Araos... 01:34:17 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ok Araos, será para la próxima n.n 01:34:24 Pxndx Clxus: mira 01:34:35 Pxndx Clxus: Alza tu cabeza Wabizque!!! 01:34:38 Pxndx Clxus: !kick>Super Varuna>1>Prueba2 01:34:54 Minase Kirishima-Rei: !ban>Super Varuna<1>Prueba1 01:34:57 Minase Kirishima-Rei: V: 01:34:57 Pxndx Clxus: it din't work 01:35:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Okno .v 01:35:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Varu esquivando sus bans xdxd 01:35:13 Super Varuna: Que pasa? :v 01:35:26 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Varu terminará baneándome si lo sigo molestando, lo presiento :'v 01:35:33 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Es como un Bowser :'v 01:35:33 Pxndx Clxus: seguro tiene algún efecto de Timerion 01:35:39 Pxndx Clxus: espacio tiempo 01:35:53 Pxndx Clxus: Varu, eres como bous?? 01:36:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bows=Varu Emmm 01:36:17 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que no Varu era Calderon? Emmm 01:36:17 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Super Bowser xdxDXdxDXdxD 01:36:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: VarunaRDML (atheus) 01:36:31 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno ya, kickeame Varu, se que quieres (? 01:36:38 Pxndx Clxus: si, es el niño del celular 01:36:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Araos... jajaja 01:37:00 Pxndx Clxus: jajaja Minase, Super Bowser 01:37:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Por que si, Varu. ):v 01:37:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ponte esa foto Varu, queremos ver tu cara aquí... 01:37:16 Pxndx Clxus: ya ni me pela barunita 01:37:25 Super Varuna: ._. 01:37:32 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Si lo haces, prometo que yo también lo haré 7w7 01:37:52 Pxndx Clxus: tomaré captura 01:38:05 Pxndx Clxus: Marian promete poner imagen de rostro 01:38:14 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Creo que nadie de aquí me conoce en la vida real .v 01:38:21 Pxndx Clxus: Dani si 01:38:24 Pxndx Clxus: y yo 01:38:26 Minase Kirishima-Rei: O me ha visto como soy en la vida real :v 01:38:34 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Tu no Araos, ¿o si? (pokerface) 01:38:44 Pxndx Clxus: dejaré la duda 01:39:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Araos sabe nuestras caras. (serio) 01:39:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo nunca he visto una tuya, Blitz... 01:39:49 Pxndx Clxus: ustedes ya me han visto 01:40:25 Pxndx Clxus: a ti blitz no te he visto nunca 01:41:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Creo que Araos y yo somos los unicos que vimos la cara de Joaquin :v 01:41:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Araos. Emmm 01:41:55 Pxndx Clxus: Marian también 01:42:13 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueno, mi cara no sale bien en el maldito avatar :v 01:42:23 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hagamos un MP grupal... e__e 01:42:55 Pxndx Clxus: seee 01:43:30 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:44:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Viy a comer, dejo la wea abierta o/ 01:44:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¬¬ 01:44:57 Pxndx Clxus: ay ajaaaá 01:45:54 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 01:46:11 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 01:48:11 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 01:48:35 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// Category:Chat_logs/2016